Gene therapy holds enormous potential for a new era of human therapeutics. These methodologies will allow treatment for conditions that heretofore have not been addressable by standard medical practice. One area that is especially promising is the ability to add a transgene to a cell to cause that cell to express a product that previously not being produced in that cell. Examples of uses of this technology include the insertion of a gene encoding a therapeutic protein, insertion of a coding sequence encoding a protein that is somehow lacking in the cell or in the individual and insertion of a sequence that encodes a structural nucleic acid such as a microRNA.
Transgenes can be delivered to a cell by a variety of ways, such that the transgene becomes integrated into the cell's own genome and is maintained there. In recent years, a strategy for transgene integration has been developed that uses cleavage with site-specific nucleases for targeted insertion into a chosen genomic locus (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,888,121). Nucleases, such as zinc finger nucleases (ZFNs), transcription activator-like effector nucleases (TALENs), or nuclease systems such as the CRISPR/Cas system (utilizing an engineered guide RNA) or a TtAgo system, are specific for targeted genes and can be utilized such that the transgene construct is inserted by either homology directed repair (HDR) or by end capture during non-homologous end joining (NHEJ) driven processes. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,045,763; 9,005,973; 8,956,828; 8,945,868; 8,932,814; 8,586,526; 6,534,261; 6,599,692; 6,503,717; 6,689,558; 7,067,317; 7,262,054; 7,888,121; 7,972,854; 7,914,796; 7,951,925; 8,110,379; 8,409,861; U.S. Patent Publications 20030232410; 20050208489; 20050026157; 20050064474; 20060063231; 20080159996; 201000218264; 20120017290; 20110265198; 20130137104; 20130122591; 20130177983; 20130177960; 20150056705 and 20150335708, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Targeted loci include “safe harbor” loci such as the AAVS1, HPRT, albumin and CCR5 genes. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,888,121; 7,972,854; 7,914,796; 7,951,925; 8,110,379; 8,409,861; 8,586,526; U.S. Patent Publications 20030232410; 20050208489; 20050026157; 20060063231; 20080159996; 201000218264; 20120017290; 20110265198; 20130137104; 20130122591; 20130177983 and 20130177960. Nuclease-mediated integration offers the prospect of improved transgene expression, increased safety and expressional durability, as compared to classic integration approaches that rely on random integration of the transgene, since it allows exact transgene positioning for a minimal risk of gene silencing or activation of nearby oncogenes.
While delivery of the transgene to the target cell is one hurdle that must be overcome to fully enact this technology, another issue that must be conquered is insuring that after the transgene is inserted into the cell and is expressed, the gene product so encoded must reach the necessary location with the organism, and be made in sufficient local concentrations to be efficacious. For diseases characterized by the lack of a protein or by the presence of an aberrant non-functional one, delivery of a transgene encoded wild type protein can be extremely helpful.
Lysosomal storage diseases (LSDs) are a group of rare metabolic monogenic diseases characterized by the lack of functional individual lysosomal proteins normally involved in the breakdown of waste lipids, glycoproteins and mucopolysaccharides. These diseases are characterized by a buildup of these compounds in the cell since it is unable to process them for recycling due to the mis-functioning of a specific enzyme. The most common examples are Gaucher's (glucocerebrosidase deficiency—gene name: GBA), Fabry's (α galactosidase deficiency—GLA), Hunter's (iduronate-2-sulfatase deficiency—IDS), Hurler's (alpha-L iduronidase deficiency—IDUA), Pompe's (alpha-glucosidase (GAA)) and Niemann-Pick's (sphingomyelin phosphodiesterase 1 deficiency—SMPD1) diseases. When grouped all together, LSDs have an incidence in the population of about 1 in 7000 births. These diseases have devastating effects on those afflicted with them. They are usually first diagnosed in babies who may have characteristic facial and body growth patterns and may have moderate to severe mental retardation. Treatment options include enzyme replacement therapy (ERT) where the missing enzyme is given to the patient, usually through intravenous injection in large doses. Such treatment is only to treat the symptoms and is not curative, thus the patient must be given repeated dosing of these proteins for the rest of their lives, and potentially may develop neutralizing antibodies to the injected protein. Often these proteins have a short serum half life, and so the patient must also endure frequent infusions of the protein. For example, Gaucher's disease patients receiving the Cerezyme® product (imiglucerase) must have infusions three times per week. Production and purification of the enzymes is also problematic, and so the treatments are very costly (>$100,000 per year per patient).
Nonetheless, there remains a need for additional methods and compositions that can be used to treat a monogenic disease (e.g. Lysosomal storage diseases) through genome editing, and methods to deliver an expressed transgene encoded gene product at an increased therapeutically relevant level.